far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Planetary Seizure of Haqani, 3200
»''House Vela is no more. The former noble house, in the end a government grasping for power as a new institution called the Velan Ascendancy, has fallen from grace. The last remnants of the old rulers of Haqani are the flags and colors in the cities under the planet’s surface and the rubble the Velans left on Pharos after they detonated multiple nukes to destroy what was theirs and theirs alone.'' Now the new government is set in place. House Fornax liberated the people of Haqani from its former masters and works with all their might to reintegrate the planet into the Empire.« * Augur Historia Fornax Tyll Abela in her book ‘Smoke and rust in the air’ A broad timeline of House Fornax's planetary seizure of Haqani: September 3200 After months of fighting a war they did not start, the end has come for the government and former nobility of Haqani. After months of battles in space against the overwhelming forces of House Fornax and after months of battles on the surface of Pharos and deep in Haqani’s crust against the financial might and cunning of the Empire, finally the Velans accept defeat. Yet they know the harsh fate that awaits them and they know what they think they have to do. And so they destroy what was their great work, the library, they destroy many facilities on Pharos, they destroy what would have been taken from them by the Empire, so never may anyone ever hold the knowledge in their hands, so the enemies of Vela may suffer. A last act of defiance before the government dissolved, as the noble House Fornax, historically so close and friendly to the former House Vela, had landed on the planet and fought and bought their way through the first waves of resistance. The control of all space travel around Haqani was Fornax’s. Babili was cleared, the few remaining people in the city scared yet mostly kept unharmed. Registration programs were introduced to secure the people’s most basic needs: Food and water, sleeping opportunities, educational opportunities. and a new citizen ID. Immediately construction sites sprang up in the usually buzzing city, now buzzing with serfs and soldiers from Maja, who started to build yet unnamed things October 3200 The little resistance left was broken in all cities but one, only the vault at the end of the tunnel remained uncracked - as Fornax secured all known pathways to the city of Derinkuyu, cleared rubble from the train tracks, secured structural integrities in the shafts and undertook great effort to register all citizens of Haqani they could find in the cities of Babili, Kilwa Kisiwani, Tyros, Iram and Eskendria. More Fornax management and business personnel landed on the planet, after a very successful job at Imperial Prime their talent was now needed and rebuilding and restructuring this new planet under House Fornax’s care. Troops swarmed the Forbidden City, where only old caretakers were left. Prygla agents interrogated them thoroughly but only little reliable information could be gained from the scared serfs and the royal family and their court stayed untraceable. In Babili the first new building was finished to the wonder of the city’s citizens. It took the trained Majan workers with their huge industrial robots not even a month to fully build the new, giant, dark grey monolith building close to the surface’s main connection points. Orange lights shone on the edges of this new building that would act as Fornax’s new embassy and decision center for the near future. Above the city first tests were conducted on the surface to see if House Fornax could build a transport hub there for easier access. New tunnels were started to be dug out, leading from Babili and those sites on the surface above the city towards Iram. November 3200 The bunker city Derinkuyu was conquered in one fast swoop. Even though remnants of the Velan military still held order in the city and the hopes up for the Haqani population gathered in this fortified place, it only took a few hefty bribes and promises of better futures whispered into the right ears to create weak links in the defense of the city. House Fornax bought their way into it and hesitated not even a second:After the first, decisive battles were won mostly due to Fornax using heavy equipment like Mechs and armored bulldozers to clear tunnels, paths and footholds, the will of the people wavered and was further undermined by Fornax business and management personnel swarming into the city alongside the Majan troops.They brought different food and drink than what was stored so far down below, they brought news, they brought money and they brought with them the promise that finally this war was over, that finally the people of Haqani could return to normality. Military leadership was captured, all people registered and given new citizen IDs. In organized waves the people then were moved towards their homesteads - although for a few million of them those would now lie outside of their home planet. In Derinkuyu itself remained more serfs than before the population hunkered down in this fortress city as workers were immediately needed: Defensive structures and elements that secured the city’s safety were deconstructed and the food production was started to be increased, more farms would be created, more wares generated for Haqani, Maja and the Empire at large. In the meantime, in other cities, most of the Velan symbology was removed before the people from Derinkuyu were moved back into their homes. In Kilwa Kisiwani work began to implement Fornax color schemes everywhere into the beautiful walkways and buildings, but most importantly to allow faster and more transport from Babili towards the city, as Fornax planned to improve the touristic attractiveness even further. Contrary to the other cities, Iram was barely repopulated, instead waves of former citizens were shipped off to other planets (including Maja and Yakiyah) or moved to other places on Haqani and Pharos. The city lay strategically perfect for House Fornax to start a grand resource mining project from here. First the city needed to be restructured to allow more storage of the heavy Fornax industrial equipment and of course of the resources to be gathered and mined. Old transport lines to Babili were improved and the efforts into the new train tunnels further increased, to connect Iram straight with the new hub planned over Babili. As registrations of all citizens were complete and the Fornax security forces had a good hold on all cities, normality came back to Haqani, celebrated all over the planet with a two-day festival. On day 1 House Fornax charitably gifted each household spicy foods from Maja and different, mostly non-alcoholic drinks from all over the sector, big barbecues were held on many plazas throughout all cities. The second day of the festival was reminiscent of the Cleansing Festival on Maja: Neighborhoods all over the planet were separated into different teams and those who would clean up efficiently, who would free their streets and their areas from dirt and remnants of the war or the old rulers would gain points. The best teams would win prizes such as luxury items, contracts to better apartments or free renovations of their homes, and even the right to remain on Haqani if more serfs were needed elsewhere instead. Re-education began. Category:House Fornax Category:Haqani